


Make a wish

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pepper Potts - Freeform, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Stucky - Freeform, post winter soldier, steve misses pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Steve's first birthday after Bucky returns - with memory intact. The group vows to make it special for him - something he'll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a wish

"How many candles do we need? 90? 99?"  Tony knows Steve's birthday is tomorrow - the first since Bucky came back. To say that it's special is an understatement.

Steve glares at him and attempts to hide behind a newspaper.

"No no no, he can't be a day over twenty," Clint jabs.

"I'm going with 22," Natasha adds.

Bruce walks into the room so quietly that no one notices his presence until he speaks. "19."

"Still doesn't answer my question - I'm not sure that we can find a cake big enough," Tony enjoys poking at Steve and Bucky - after all they're the senior avengers.

"97. Steve doesn't like cake," Bucky pipes up from the corner of the room. He'd been sitting back taking it all in and found that the bickering was actually comforting. He never cared for silence anyway.

Steve looks at him like he just covered the room in bouquets of flowers and professions of love. Its been two years and his reaction is the same every time - it makes Bucky feel loved.

"What about cheesecake?," questions Pepper as Tony pulls her down on the sofa beside of him.

Steve puts away the newspaper - hes read the same sentence four times. Still it's endearing that they remember his birthday even if it's just to poke at him for being the oldest avenger - well, second oldest.

"Pie," Bucky states. They'd never been able to afford either on most birthdays but when they had a choice Steve had always taken the pie.

"Alright big guy - you'd know better than we would. Pie it is," Clint replies.

"You have to give us more to go on than that. Favorite flavor? Savory? Sweet?," Natasha asks as she walks over to Clint and runs fingers through his hair.

Steve thinks for a moment - he hasn't eaten pie in over a decade. The last one he recalled eating was the apple pie Bucky's ma had made from scratch - sans the apples which were in shortage due to the war. Somehow she made the pie taste just like them.

"Apple."

"I'm a big fan of blueberry myself," Bruce interjects. No one had really asked him but he wanted to feel included.

"Lemon is the best," Pepper remarks.

Thor sits on a chair that appears small when he's on it - he takes up so much space. Pie?

"What is this pie you speak of?"

"Pie is scientific perfection if you can master the correct ratios," Tony answers.

Thor isn't quite understanding still.

"Pastry baked with fruit inside," Bucky says. How could anyone not know what pie was? They'd have to remedy that. 

"Pie is what you eat when the world is eating you," Sam adds.

"In Asgard we don't bake our fruit - we eat it whole when it's ripe and juicy," Thor has been known to plow through buckets of strawberries before - with a lecture about saving some for everyone else of course.

Tony chimes in with "You should try it baked - it's divine. A nice strawberry pie with whipped cream is my preference." Pepper shoots him a mean look - shes _allergic_ to strawberries.

"Sorry," he replies with a peck on the cheek.

"It's settled then - apple pie for our favorite 97 year old," Natasha says with a grin.

"The _only_ 97 year old," Steve adds. Bucky is one year older than he is.

"Hold up - isn't Bucky the same age as you?," Bruce questions.

Bucky groans "98. I'm 98."

"Here here - to the oldest man in the room!," Clint holds up a glass in a toast.

"To fossils!," Natasha raises her glass as well and taps it against Clint's.

Steve and Bucky exchange a look - they may be old but at least they don't look it.

 

Bucky rushes up to Steve the next morning - places his palms on Steve's chest to stop him. "Stop right there," he orders. Their kitchen is a small one - Steve had purposely found a tiny apartment with one bedroom, one bathroom, a little cozy kitchen and living room - all decorated in framed art and neutral colors.

"Buck. I need to go to the kitchen," he attempts to squeeze around Bucky & it's no use. It's like going up against a brick wall. He doesn't have the energy - he's one step away from being a zombie and he needs coffee, stat.

"What is it you want? I'll get it," Bucky offers.

Steve squints at him - he's up to something. He's got that look in his eye that says hes plotting.

"Coffee," he says with a yawn.

"Go sit down, I'll be right back." He disappears into the kitchen which has every surface covered in pies of every flavor. Tony had helped him out and together they'd carried all of the tins of pie to the kitchen while Steve was out.

He pours a cup of hot coffee, adds two sugars and a dab of cream.

"Thanks. Now tell me what you're up to," Steve takes a sip and it's heavenly as it warms his parched throat.

"Not a chance."

"Did Tony put you up to something? Am I gonna go in there to find 97 balloons?"

Bucky laughs - that would've been a good idea. " 'course not."

There's a knock at the door - Bucky swings it open to find Natasha, Tony, Sam, Bruce, Clint and Pepper.

"SURPRISE!," they yell in unison and crowd into the apartment that could use a little more space. Steve is still groggy but he cracks a wide grin - they remembered.

"Close your eyes and take my hand," Bucky commands. Steve isn't sure he'll like this surprise - he's had enough of surprises to last a lifetime.

Bucky keeps hold of his hand when they reach the kitchen - "Okay, now open."

Steve takes in the pies that cover every available surface - french silk chocolate pie, lemon, key lime, strawberry, blueberry - the list goes on. He can't help but tear up.

"Please don't cry," Pepper pleads as her eyes water up.

Bucky pulls Steve against his chest - head buried in his neck as he holds him tight. "You okay?," he whispers.

Steve nods - he's better than okay. He just didn't expect this or anything close.

He wraps and arm around Bucky's waist and wipes an eye with the other hand as he breaks away from the embrace.

"It's perfect. Really it is - thank you all."

"Brought some candles," Tony pulls out two packs of candles - one _nine_ and another _seven._ He sticks them both in the middle of an apple pie and Bruce cringes because he ruined a perfectly good pie.

"Make a wish," Natasha smiles as she pushes the pie toward Steve.

He closes his eyes and blows out the candle - why bother with wishes when everything he needed was right there? Not that he was going to share that of course.

"He wished for more pie. I know he did," Tony snarks as he spears a key lime pie with his fork. He has no intentions of sharing it.

Clint mumbles something about getting Steve and Bucky a pie of the month club membership as he grabs a french chocolate silk.

Thor eyeballs the pie suspiciously but goes with blueberry and devours it within minutes much to Bruce's disappointment. He'd settled with sharing a lemon with Pepper instead.  Sam decided to take a slice out of every one of them. Natasha and Clint (having moved on from the other) share a strawberry with whipped cream while Tony protests - if he'd saw that one first he would've went with it.

"Happy birthday," Bucky murmurs as he presses a kiss to Steve's lips and whispers "This was Tony's idea. I'll show you what I got you after everyone leaves" Steve turns pink and resists the urge to take Bucky by the hand and drag him to their bedroom.

It's the second best birthday hes ever had - with the first being the one he'd spent with Bucky after he'd returned from basic and brought entertaining stories with him.

Perhaps surprises aren't so bad after all and it's nice to have a family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is so incredibly cheesy, sorry and also sorry for making you hungry for pie. 
> 
> here is the pie that steve remembers - it's from the great depression http://m.allrecipes.com/recipe/9545/mock-apple-pie/?mxt=t06rda


End file.
